This invention relates to devices for cleaning and more particularly to dust pans. The new dust pan is a hollow container with a handle and a lid.
Dust pans for use with brooms and other cleaning tools for collection of dust, dirt, debris and the like that have a generally flat bottom wall, two opposed upstanding side walls and an upstanding back wall are generally known in the art. A handle may be fastened to the back wall to extend rearwardly or an elongated handle may be attached to extend upwardly for ease of use of the dust pan while standing. A partial top wall may also be attached to the top edge of the two side walls and a handle may be attached between the front edge and rear of the dust pan. A handle may also be rotatably attached to the dust pan structure.
Dust pans that have attached garbage bags to collect dust, dirt and debris are also known. The dust pan structure may be generally tubular in structure with a flat bottom wall, two opposed side walls, a front pan member, and with front and back openings. There may be attachable interchangeable filters that are attachable to the front or rear openings using spring loaded clips and locks. However, there may not be an easily manipulated lid for covering the dust pan open ends since such structures support use of attached bags.
There is a need for a generally light weight, hand holdable dust pan that can be easily opened with the hand while the dust pan is held to allow collection of dust, dirt and debris, for the dust pan lid or closure to be retained in an open position, and then to close the dust pan to serve as a closed hollow container to transport the collected dust and dirt to a trash container while avoiding any spillage.